This disclosure relates to systems and methods to reduce or eliminate certain coupling effects that may occur in electronic display devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic displays are employed in a variety of electronic devices, including mobile phones, televisions, and tablet computing devices. To facilitate the designs of these electronic devices, it may be beneficial to reduce the size of a bezel region that surrounds an electronic display. In some cases, however, reducing the bezel region may be accompanied with certain undesirable visual effects.